tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
CT-2417 Flame
"Through the fire and the flame's we will fight till our blasters overheat and our spirit cinders out. No enemy will stop us, for we are hell, and hell's burning bright tonight." CT-2417 "Flame" Born in 22 BBY, 2417 was among the first 10,000 clones to be produced on Kamino. His prowess with a blaster didn't go unnoticed by his instructors, and he quickly rose to be a popular figure among his peers. Although it was not his skill with a blaster that earned him his popularity, but his willpower which inspired the troopers around him. First Contact Flame's first conflict was during the first battle of Geonosis. During the devastating battle, his squad was sent down among the second wave of LAAT's. Out of the nine in his squad only five made it out alive. Two of the survivors, "Fire" and "Ares", would later be transferred to the Valkyrie Venator with him. 104th Battalion Following the redeployment of clones across the galaxy, Flame's small squad of five would be split into two. Three of which, being Fire, Flame, and Ares, would be recruited into the 104th Mechanized Battalion, and stationed on the Valkyrie Venator. All three would go through intense training under the leadership of CC-3636 "Wolffe", and his two officers "Sim" and "Chocolate". Flame would go on to become a highly skilled pilot during his time in the 104th, flying many different strike missions, and successfully defending the venator during fleet engagements. Wolfpack Flame's skill as a pilot wouldn't go unnoticed by the higher 104th personnel, who would eventually decide to send him back to Kamino for more advanced piloting practice. During his time on Kamino, Flame would be replaced by "Warthog". A very well known 104th Wolfpack pilot who participated in many space and ground conflicts up until this point in the war. Rusty Warthog fit in easily with the Valkyrie personnel because of his personality. He would meet many lifelong friends, one of the most notable being Petty Officer 3rd Class Steel (a naval engineer at the time). Steel would go on to help Warthog during a dangerous mission to a toxic desert planet named ~REDACTED~ where a Rusty LAAT would be put together using parts found on the planet to eliminate over fourteen vulture droids, and six tri droids. Later Rusty would be put into storage on the Valkyrie Venator for months to wait until someone used it once again... 91st Reconnaissance Core Upon Flame's return to the Valkyrie Venator he would no longer find his piloting job to be of top importance, and would look elsewhere for excitement. He would find this excitement in the 91st Recon Core under the leadership CC-8826 "Neyo". Flame would quickly rise in the ranks of 91st, and eventually become a Warrant Officer, and lead of the Medical Division. During his time as lead medical officer he would be sent off for a month on a mission to the planet of ~REDACTED~ for special reconnaissance. -Holo Document in progress-